This invention relates in general to respirators and in particular to a new and useful respirator which has a filter packaged in a bag attached to the respirator and which bag has tear-off markings thereon for facilitating the easy removal of the filter when the respirator is to be used.
It is well known that people are injured in fires, e.g. in hotels. They can find no respirator that can be attached even by unskilled persons, and performs its protective function for all head sizes, spectacle wearers and people with all kinds of beards.
A known escape filter device with a hood has a breathing connection in the form of a half mask worked tightly into the hood. This half mask is received by a breathing filter in the form of a CO-filter. It is arranged with its supply air opening outside, and the inspiration opening inside the breathing connection. The supply air and inspiration openings are closed in a stand-by position by plugs. During this stand-by position, the device is arranged ina container consisting of a rear wall and a cover. The plug for the supply air opening is secured on the inside of the rear wall, and the plug for the inspiration opening on the inside of the hood over a band. By removing the escape filter device from the container, the breathing filter is removed from the plug on the rear wall and the supply air opening is thus opened, and when the hood is opened for attaching on the head, the plug is also removed from the inspiration opening. For the wearer, the plug hanging inside the hood on the tape may perhaps be annoying. For the total installation depth of the breathing filter, the plugs are extremely unfavorable. The bulky container for this device results from its total construction (German Utility Model No. 80 15 449).